


Rôdage du matin

by UndergroundWall



Series: OS et autres défis pour le Discord Good Omens Français [21]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Despair, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundWall/pseuds/UndergroundWall
Summary: (si vous avez lu mes précédents OS postés plus tôt dans la journée, j'ai eu un bug, l'un d'eux étaient incomplet, vous pouvez donc lire la fin de "De l'interprétation d'un personnage amoureux" dès maintenant!)Hastur a probablement besoin de vacances (c'est ce que pense Dagon, en tout cas). Mais il s'entête à rôder du côté de son cimetière préféré. De leur cimetière préféré...[Fait partie des différents OS écrits dans le cadre de discussions et de défis sur leDiscord Good Omens françaisDéfi #20 "Tout est bien..."]
Relationships: Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Series: OS et autres défis pour le Discord Good Omens Français [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599682
Kudos: 1





	Rôdage du matin

**Author's Note:**

> TW: mention de pensées suicidaires qui ne vont pas plus loin qu'une pensée en passant.

Il en avait encore assez sous le coude pour rôder jusqu'au matin. Ce n'était certes plus aussi amusant de rôder que dans le temps, évidemment, mais c'était une consolation comme une autre.

C'était un cimetière auprès d'une petite église, nichée dans le creux d'une vallée anglaise. Avec son gazon bien taillé et ses rosiers grimpants sur les murs de l'église, c'était plus bucolique que glauque, comme cadre de rôdage.

Hastur pris un paquet de cigarettes dans sa poche, déjà prêt à s'en griller une. Le paquet était vide. Il jura dans le silence de la nuit.

Au loin, on entendait déjà le bruit de la circulation. Même les petits endroits comme cela, glauque comme bucolique, de l'enfer ou du ciel, finissaient par devenir atrocement humains. Une nationale avait été construite ici, et depuis, des centaines de camions passaient tous les jours troubler la quiétude de ce petit village.

Il s'adossa à la tombe la plus vieille et regarda la route en contrebas. Il repéra le camion de loin et, dans le virage, lui fit perdre l'équilibre et passer la rambarde de sécurité. Il atterrit dans une sorte de mare et n'explosa pas, à son grand regret. Attiré par le bruit, la fenêtre la plus haute du presbytère s'ouvrit, et il se mêla aux ombres pour ne plus reparaître.

Un mois plus tard, il rôdait dans le même cimetière, à la même heure de la nuit. C'était un mois étrange qu'il venait de passer, en vérité. Il avait provoqué une douzaine de catastrophe et rien de mauvais n'en avait résulté. Au contraire.

Tout avait commencé avec ce camion. La clef devait se trouver ici.

"Je dois être maudit. Toutes ces pauvres grenouilles..."

Effectivement, l'étang en était bondé. Une espèce rare, en plus. Voir leurs petits cadavres flotter, ventre en l'air, à la surface de l'eau vaseuse qui entourait la tête du camion, avait été la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase : les habitants c'était constitués en association visant à protéger la tranquillité de leur lieu de vie, la qualité de leur air et... les grenouilles.

Des aménagements avaient été faits. Des ralentisseurs dans les virages, des panneaux, ce genre de chose. "C'est un mal pour un bien" avait dit la présidente de l'association, une vieille jeune fille guindée, "Hier, nous pleurions nos grenouilles, mais demain, nous aurions pleuré nos enfants". Inutile de préciser qu'elle n'avait pas d'enfants.

Hastur en aurait bouffé sa perruque. Un mal pour un bien !

Et c'était pareil tout au long du mois. Provoquer la chute d'un piano sur le trottoir ? un blesser très léger, et une jeune femme qui devait traverser la rue et s'était retourné à ce moment-là évita une trottinette lancée à vive allure.

Elle aurait du se fracasser le crâne sur le pavé et arriver en enfer l'esprit plein de rancœur et de tristesse. Au lieu de ça, elle continua juste son chemin.

Et ce fut la même rengaine, inlassablement. Il tentait de corrompre un homme politique ? les médias le démasquaient et la vie suivait son cours, avec un assainissement des affaires de l'état au passage. Il lançait un incendie - son plus grand fun - et personne n'était blessé, on décida même d'en profiter pour construire des logements moins insalubres à vocation sociale.

Le cerise sur le gâteau : il finit par aider une petite vieille à traverser la rue. Ne lui demandez surtout pas quelles en étaient les circonstances, sous peine de mort assurée - ou du moins de tortures intenses.

Dagon lui demanda, néanmoins. Elle détestait ce genre de discussion, mais Belzébuth était occupé et iel était beaucoup moins psychologue que le Seigneur des fichiers, de toute manière.

Elle tapota son stylo sur le bureau. Un rapide coup d'œil sur le calendrier lui confirma qu'ils approchaient du premier anniversaire de la non-pocalypse. Pas besoin de s'appeler Sigmund Freud pour additionner deux plus deux. (Dans le doute, elle alla le consulter, dans le cercle des enfers dédiés aux savants qui allaient trop loin dans leur délire. Il lui demanda si Hastur avait une relation conflictuelle avec sa mère. Elle ne trouva pas cela très drôle.)

"D'accord. Et si tu prenais des vacances ? te reposer un peu? avec interdiction de tenter quoi que ce soit de maléfique.  
-... je fais cela à ce point... ?  
-Eh bien disons qu'on a plus perdu d'âme ce dernier mois par ta faute que pendant 15 ans par l'action de tous les anges réunis, y compris le renégat.  
-Ah. Quand même."

Dagon lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Cela se voulait rassurant, mais cela augmenta encore un peu la sensation de malaise du Duc.

"Prends le temps qu'il faudra. Je peux te passer quelques adresses sympas..."

Il n'alla à aucune de ces adresses. A la place, il retourna au cimetière, et il regarde l'église. En général, il évitait de regarder trop les églises. Mais il voulait avoir le cœur net.

S'étant offert des Doc Martens neuves, il pouvait donc se permettre d'entrer. Il n'eut pas à crocheter la serrure - quel curé inconscient laissait son église ouverte la nuit ? - et il contourna prudemment les fonds baptismaux.

Si cela n'allait vraiment pas, il pourrait s'y plonger avant la fin de la nuit. C'était une possibilité parmi d'autres.

Une légère toux le fit sursauter. Il se tapit dans l'ombre, mais on l'avait déjà repéré. Un vénérable prêtre, athlétique pour son âge avancé et arborant une mine rigolarde, fonça sur lui.

"Bienvenue, mon fils ! ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous vois dans les parages si tard, je suis bien heureux que vous ayez finalement poussé la porte de la demeure du Seigneur..."

D'instinct, Hastur recula, mais il se retrouva dos à une colonne de pierre.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je sais très bien ce que vous êtes. N'allez pas par-là, l'eau bénite ne vous ferais pas de bien, n'est-ce pas ? Allons, appelez-moi Père Unwin. Je ne sais pas si je peux vous aider...  
-... Ça m'étonnerait.  
-Mais vous, vous pouvez m'aider."

Incrédule, Hastur se détendit. Corrompre des prêtres, c'était un terrain sûr. Bon, Dagon lui avait dit de ne rien faire de maléfique, mais, franchement, une petite tentation en passant...

Il suivit le saint homme (plus pour très longtemps) en direction de la sacristie. Même si ce dernier l'exorcisait, il n'avait rien à perdre, de toute manière.

"Cela fait quelques mois maintenant qu'il est là, en fait. Il m'a dit qu'il avait fait le tour du monde, tentant de causer les pires souffrances...  
-Il?"

Le Père Unwin sortit une grande clef de sa poche et ouvrit la serrure. "Je ne le garde pas enfermé, c'est lui qui m'a demandé le droit d'asile. Et il ne veut pas pouvoir sortir. Il s'en veut de ne faire que de bonnes choses."

La petite pièce attenante à la sacristie - un débarras, en fait, avec son odeur de cire et ses partitions de la chorale rangée dans un coin - était sombre. Cela ne dérangeait pas Hastur, qui vit immédiatement la grande paire d'aile blanche former une boule dans un coin. Quoi que ce soit (et tous ses sens hurlait "ANGE!"), c'était recroquevillé dessous et c'était misérable.

"PAR LES GRIFFES DE SA-  
-Mon garçon ! Ne blasphémez pas ici, je vous en conjure !"

Les ailes frissonnèrent. La chose sembla se rapetisser un peu plus, si c'était encore possible.

"Expliquez-moi, mon père.  
-Il s'en veut beaucoup. Le mois dernier, il sortait encore, dans le clocher le plus souvent. Il vous a vu cette nuit-là et vous a béni par erreur. Il s'en veut terriblement.  
-Béni par erreur ? Cela aurait dû me faire beaucoup de mal. Peut-être pas me désincorporer, mais..."

Un gémissement s'échappa de l'autre côté de la pièce. Hastur n'avait qu'une envie : aller soulever les ailes et voir ce qui s'y cachait en dessous.

"Il n'a pas l'habitude. Il m'a expliqué que quand il était revenu de l'autre côté... Il y a eu des évènements, l'année passée, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Un non-évènement plus qu'un évènement, en fait.  
-Enfin... Il était un démon, et quand il a été restauré, c'est dans sa forme originelle qu'il est apparu. Il a tout fait pour essayer de chuter à nouveau, mais sans succès."

C'était un ange. Qui avait chuté, puis avait été désintégré durant l'Apo... enfin, les évènements. Et qui était revenu sous la forme d'un ange. Qui ne parvenait plus à chuter.

Plus personne n'avait chuté après la guerre qui les opposaient aux anges. Pas mêmes certains anges plus anarchiques qui étaient restés au ciel. Franchement, il faudrait un jour lui expliquer quelle once de bonté se cachait dans Sandalphon, ou alors lui confirmer que la chute était un évènement qui ne s'était produit qu'une fois, et à grande échelle.

Il s'approcha doucement de l'ange, puisque s'en était un. Un murmure s'éleva.

"Va-t'en.  
-Même pas en rêve.  
-J'ai fait de mon mieux pour revenir, mais nous sommes ennemis, maintenant. Alors va-t'en. Je veux rester ici jusqu'à ce que l'Apocalypse arrive finalement."

Ici ? Et gardé par des générations de prêtres ? Et l'Apocalypse... Eh bien, Hastur pensait maintenant que cela n'arriverait plus jamais.

"Ligur...  
-Ce n'est pas mon nom.  
-Comment puis-je t'appeler ?  
-Je préférerais que tu ne m'appelles pas."

Bon, cela allait être compliqué. Et cela commençait déjà à énerver Hastur. Ligur, en tant qu'ange ? Cette idée était parfaitement répugnante.

"Fait au moins quelque chose, je ne sais pas... Dé-bénis moi.  
-Je ne penses pas pouvoir faire ce genre de chose. Est-ce que tout n'est pas bien depuis que je t'ai fait ça ?  
-Non! Je ne peux plus rien fomenter. Aucune des choses mauvaises que j'essaie de faire n'a de mauvais résultats. Dagon a dit que j'améliorais la vie des gens et je ne peux vraiment pas le supporter."

Un rire doux s'échappa de sous les plumes. "Tu ferais un meilleur ange que moi, dans ce cas. Mes malédictions sont inefficaces, mais mes bénédictions aussi.  
-Ne dis pas de choses aussi stupides."

Un long silence s'installa. Le prêtre les avait laissés seuls une fois qu'il avait été sûr qu'un combat n'aurait pas lieu dans son débarras.

"Bon, eh bien... Tant pis. Je te laisse seul ici, dans ce cas. Dans cette petite église minable.  
-C'est ça.  
-Alors que tu pourrais au moins te planquer dans une cathédrale...  
-Je préfères ici."

C'était un non-dit. Il préférait ici, car c'était l'église qui se logeait au milieu de l'un de leurs cimetières préférés, lorsqu'ils rôdaient ensemble autrefois. Pas besoin de poser la question pour s'en douter.

"... Bon, j'y vais.  
-Vas-y.  
-Je vais sortir.  
-Sort donc.  
-Je suis presque à la porte.  
-Hastur, tu te fiches de moi ?"

Cela le fit exploser.

"C'est plutôt toi qui te fiches de moi ? Sérieusement, revenir sous forme d'ange, et en plus un ange raté ! Me mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! se planquer dans une fichue église et ne même pas..."

Sa voix qui était monté dans les aigus se brisa et il ajouta, plus bas : "... ne même pas me faire savoir que tu vas bien.  
-Tu ne vois pas ? Je ne vais pas bien.  
-Je ne vois pas, non. Je vois juste un tas de plumes poussiéreuses. Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas brossé...  
-Eh bien, quand m'as-tu brossé les ailes la dernière fois ? Cela répond à ta question."

A travers quelques plumes écartés, une peau sombre, un regard lumineux. Un regard qui brillait de toutes les couleurs en même temps.

"Bon, eh bien, je reviendrais avec une brosse, dans ce cas.  
-Te sens pas obligé.  
-J'essaierais de te trouver un endroit plus sympa qu'ici.  
-Je m'y sens bien.  
-Je vais faire une consommation excessive de semelles de chaussure si je viens trop souvent.  
-T'as qu'à pas venir trop souvent."

Du bout des doigts, il effleura les plumes de l'ange. Un toucher fugace, juste pour se persuader que c'était réel et pas une simple illusion.

"A demain, dans ce cas."

Il sortit discrètement de l'église et fit un signe de tête au Père Unwin qui le saluait depuis la fenêtre du presbytère. La lune éclaire le chemin qui mène au petit étang.

Il allait dès demain s'acheter un stock de Doc Martens, retrouver sa vieille brosse et Dagon ne le verrais pas revenir de vacances avant un sacré bout de temps. Il éviterait de faire des malveillances, tout comme Ligur évitera sans doute de faire des bienveillances. S'ils pouvaient continuer, comme ça, juste à éviter les interférences avec les affaires humaines, ce serait même parfait.

Rôder ensemble, ne pas interférer ensemble. Ce matin (très, très tôt ce matin) l'air semble plus clair, le poids de la solitude pèse moins lourd sur ses épaules.

Ce matin, tout est bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà, un petit OS dont j'ai rêvé avant de l'écrire pour qu'il colle avec le défi de cette semaine! Dans mon rêve, Hastur se désespérais de ne semer que le bonheur dans son passage et ses réactions étaient violentes. Je ne pense pas avoir réussi à le rendre très violent ici, ça a dérivé.
> 
> Cette église c'est celle de St-Michaels-and-all-Angels (haha) de Hughenden, une petite ville près de High Wycombe. Je m'y suis arrêtée y a quelques années car c'est le lieu de tournage d'une série que j'apprécie (Secret Service), et c'est un endroit charmant.
> 
> Si les marionnettes ne vous effraient pas, jetez un oeil à Secret Service. C'est l'histoire d'un curé agent secret, le père Unwin. Il conduit une vieille Ford T nommée Gabriel. C'est à peu près aussi étrange et drôle que cela semble l'être avec ce résumé.


End file.
